Say Goodbye
by Songblurd
Summary: They hate each other, they need to say goodbye. But is it really hatred they cannot stand? Isn't it rather the other way around--- Danimina!


Title- Say Goodbye

Danimina pairing  
Rating- I dunno, this is something soppy hehehe

Disclaimer- Not mine, I wish I do!

I don't intend to write something but I guess there must be some evil spirits that possessed me the whole night I couldn't get off my chair and I just started writing this. Creepy I know, so please forgive me this wasn't beta'd.

I'd really appreciate R&R Thanks

Him

They both agreed to put an end to that crazy game and he should be elated, now he can finally take load off his mind. He's not sure, if it is the right thing to do. This thing they have it's undermining. It's wrong and despicable. It started as a means to forget their respective tribulation. It wasn't meant to be this way. He just lost the love of his life, his wife. A woman he thought was the one for him. The woman she mockingly calls names such as bland, dainty or wimpy yet he doesn't know why it hasn't bothered him at all. That kindergarten teacher he cares for more than anything until that night he was weeping like a child longing for his mother in the dark. She came to him perhaps to gloat, to show how jubilant she was seeing him totally wrecked. Yet, she took him by surprise. She too lost the man he knew the only one she ever shown what simulates to human emotions. And who was he not to take heed? They were both in pain and for once in their lives, they were on mutual grounds. He never sees her cry ever, because clearly they aren't even friends but that night when she poured her tears out, that moment all the hatred, he felt for her seems to disappear for he took her in his arms and they cuddled all night like some sentimental fools.

Her-

She is in her bathroom looking at herself in a big circular mirror, examining her body for any marks from earlier. She sees none. He was gentle to her this time, gentler from any of the countless nights of their immense fondling activities. She wades off the little disappointment she felt. It does suppose to be their last night together, it should be memorable but there was no blood drawn as her nails scratches deep on his back. No boinking on top of her Italian kitchen table the way he almost sends her over the edge because he had taken her with such force. No banging inside her walk-in closet after which she would complain for they had stray her designer outfits … He was tender and if she were as stupid as he was, she would think he was making it too intimate. She saw herself smirk on the mirror, she stares at her reflection and she almost felt herself being shaken off her reverie. It's time to stop this crazy rendezvous, she's afraid he's started to make her feel. For almost 3 months, she allowed herself to lose control and she hated herself for it. She hated him too. She always has. For the first time in months, she felt something she can hardly explain. She didn't plan it this way, this-thing- they have, what ever you call it. It wasn't what she planned for. She thought she could use his vulnerability to get to the top. She thought screwing your ultimate nemesis would be her way of winning this battle but for what seems to be a twist of fate, her game is turning back on her. She's losing control and she hates it. She hates losing. As much as she enjoys this playing game with him, she can't, she needs to stop it.

Him-

He was sitting on her bed with his back against the headboard. She just got out of the shower and changed into a silky Victoria secret white robe. He stops himself from wanting to straddle her hips again. He had put his discarded clothes on before she came back. He was staring at her image on the mirror in front of her while she was blowing her hair. They fell into an awkward silence He wanted to say something; anything but, he couldn't even find words to say. They both decided to cut this game. God knows he had wanted not to stop but he certainly cannot admit it to her and even more to himself. However, for the days, months they had this crazy rendezvous, He had learned to care for her. She had stirred something in him he never realized was possible.

Her-

She knew he was looking at her. She could feel him scrutinizing every detail of her reflection from the mirror. At times, she would gaze back at his. She saw a disturbing look in his face. She was taken aback, there was something clouding his eyes... Alarming, horrible sadness. She wanted to bump her head for having such hallucination. He cannot feel anything for her. They made it clear from the very start. No emotions, no strings attached. They get what they want, and now it's done. She sat at the side of the bed next to him and they faced each other.

'So…'

'So, I have to go.'

He said pulling himself up, sitting next to her. She forced a weak smile and nodded. He cupped her face and they were looking at each other's eyes.

'So, this is goodbye...' his words sounded more of a question that didn't go concealed to her.

'What do you think? Are you sure?' words she wanted to come out of her mouth instead of an affirming ' Yeah its goodbye.'

He leaned over to kiss her one last time. She closed her eyes, to savor the moment as they deepened their kiss. Her hand automatically clasped the nape of his neck; she felt his hands caressing her hips. He was kissing her soft and slow so passionate so intimate nothing familiar to their usual rough kisses. And there it goes again. The feeling of losing control, and she hates it. She hates that he can get to her this way. Softening her with his sensual kisses, she hates the way his touch sends shiver to her spine making her weak like those that no other man has. She's losing it. All her resolve, she could feel now was dawning on her. She bodily pushed him before it's too late.

Him-

'I thought were going to say goodbye?' She asks still breathing heavily.

He reciprocates her words with a sheepish grin. Although, he was incredibly dejected, he still managed not to show it.

'We are, I just thought we could make it memorable, remember this is our goodbye?'

She touches his cheeks with both hands and kisses him briefly on the lips.

'Goodbye Daniel.' she said smiling at him. The sincerest smile she had given him in the many years he had known this woman.

'Goodbye Wilhelmina.' He smiles back at her before standing up and squeezing her shoulder. For a moment, he stood there looking at her intently. Both of them wordless, waiting for each to speak up and straighten things out. However, neither makes a move.

Her-

He finally made his way to the door. Her eyes followed him, and then he was gone. She was acutely aware she was gripping the sheets. She was trying hard to stop the rush of emotion building in her. She knew she felt something for him and it scared the hell out of her. Care, love, Affection… darn, she's too afraid to even define it. If it wasn't because they had too much history, too much bad blood, if she hadn't done bad things to ruin his life, she may, just maybe she would run after that man. Now He's gone and it is killing her.

Him-

He had his back against the door of that apartment he'd just left. He could feel raging emotions ready to succumb him. He stood still trying very hard not to weaken his resolve. The last flicker of hope in his heart shattered into pieces. Maybe she was right after all, he really was an idiot, he fell for that woman and now he is hurting. He knows that she doesn't love him -he doesn't have the courage to ask her to but still, part of him had hope she would. He wanted to turn around and tell her 'I want you.' but stupidly he will not. Betraying his emotions, he walks away from the door whispering…

'It's Goodbye.'

= Fin=


End file.
